Horri-Bull (TF2017)
Horri-Bull from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Horri-Bull is indeed horrible, as well as Aw-Ful, Dis-Gusting, and Gnaw-C-8-Ing, but at least he's not a slob like Blot or Snapdragon or Landfill. Oh, he's a slob, all right, but he's a different sort; neither an ignorant, involuntary slob like the Terrorcon, nor an oblivious slob like Landfill, not even a lazy slob like Snapdragon. Never! He's a proud, oil-spitting, grease-oozing, smoke-belching filthmaster. Horri-Bull boasts, with real pride, that he can't remember his last bath. He believes this makes him unique among the Decepticons. If one were to object that it was not a specialty to take pride in, it would only bring pain and perhaps death by flamethrower, because Horri-Bull is also a horrible bully (ha ha), with a nasty temper and a mean streak wider than the oily trails he leaves. It is only fitting that this uniquely repulsive Decepticon is paired with such a vile specimen of Nebulan ooze with legs — the vulgar talk shock-jock known as Kreb. Together, they make a team to be avoided. History Arc 3 Horri-Bull was one of Scorponok's soldiers on Cybertron. He was first seen eagerly driving a group of Autobot prisoners towards the smelting pool, begging his commander to allow him to torture the captives en route. Fortress Maximus and his band of interlopers jumped them, however, and the Decepticons were forced to retreat. |Ring of Hate| After Maximus's unit abandoned Cybertron, Scorponok received word they had come to the planet called Nebulos, and brought a strike team to that world in order to exact revenge. Horri-Bull joined Scorponok in assaulting the planet's capitol, Koraja, and demonstrated his fire-breathing ability as the Decepticons tried to penetrate the city's walls. Later he transformed to robot mode and issued the Decepticon rallying cry. The Decepticons' forward momentum was halted, however, by the arrival of the new Autobot Headmasters. Fortress Maximus and several of his crew members had binary bonded with their Nebulan allies, creating two-in-one warriors. The increased skill and accuracy gained from this combination sent Horri-Bull and the other Decepticons fleeing into the night. |Broken Glass| In the remote Plains of Thok, Scorponok's Decepticons made camp at the industrial complex whose hyper-galactic tranceiver had first alerted them to the Autobots' presence. Forced to admit the value of the Headmaster process, Scorponok allowed himself, Horri-Bull, and several other Decepticons to undergo the process, binary bonding with Lord Zarak — political rival of Fortress Maximus's Nebulan partner — and his entourage. Horri-Bull was binary bonded with Kreb. Joining with Kreb did little to boost Horri-Bull's fighting style at first, as Fortress Maximus still managed to fight off him, Skullcruncher, and Weirdwolf at once. Only by threatening civilian hostages were Scorponok and his men able to get the drop on the Autobots. |Love and Steel| As the war continued to escalate on Nebulos, both sides decided to quit the planet and moved on to planet Earth after receiving a distress signal. |Brothers in Armor| The Decepticons met the Autobots on Earth and were defeated in battle. |Trial by Fire| Horri-Bull's partner Kreb served as frontman for the Z Foundation, organizing a team of human bounty hunters called the Roadjammers to hunt Autobots for Scorponok. Unfortunately, the Roadjammers discovered Horri-Bull and his fellow Headmasters "behind the curtain" and tried to take them out as well. Lord Zarak was forced to sacrifice his "jammer"ed control over captured Autobots in order to revive his soldiers. |Ca$h and Car-nage!| Horri-Bull and the other Decepticon Headmasters and Targetmasters took Scorponok's headless body with them to ambush the Autobot Highbrow, who had taken Zarak from his shoulders in a previous battle. Though they succeeded in reuniting their leader with his head, the Decepticons soon found themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with the Autobots and future Autobots against the time-traveling Galvatron. The alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Horri-Bull joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| Inevitably, Scorponok's band of Earthbound Decepticons met with Ratbat's band of Earthbound Decepticons, and a group including Horri-Bull was given a really boring tour by Starscream of Ratbat's island headquarters. When the tour's star attraction, the kidnapped Buster Witwicky, unwittingly let slip that Ratbat was searching for a powerful artifact called the Underbase, Scorponok was enraged. Scorponok took Horri-Bull and the others to confront Ratbat for hording such information, and a civil war broke out between the two Decepticon camps. |Cold War| Trivia *John DiMaggio voices Horri-Bull Changes *Fangry, Horri-Bull, Kreb, and Squeezeplay didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *Horri-Bull & Kreb didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. *Horri-Bull didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons